


Alone

by OrionRigel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Magic-Users, Singing, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRigel/pseuds/OrionRigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You the reader can hear the melodies of people and monsters. The melodies describe who they are...You also have magic, and many other surprises...</p><p>You wake up on a bed of golden flowers after Frisk fell in, but it is after Frisk has reset several times to save Asriel or Flowey.  Will you be able to help Frisk free the monsters and save Asriel? Will you also be able to save those who live outside of the original? (Or outside Undertale)</p><p>Oh, you should include saving yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tears roll down your cheeks. You slowly open your eyes and let out a whine as you sit up. As you sit up you gaze up at the light coming down from above; you calmly scan the surrounding and find yourself on top of a bed of golden flowers. The golden flowers are so beautiful under light, they glow vibrantly. You stand up and trot down the hall into an opening. You see a golden flower.

You hear a distant melody (Flowey’s song). “Howdy! I’m FLOWEY. FLOWEY the Flower!” “Hmmm… You’re new to the UNDERGROUND aren’tcha?” “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.” “Ready? Here we go!”

Your surrounding turns black. A cartoonish, transparent soul pops out. Flowey frowns for a moment, but resumes to his speech about souls. After he pull out his “Friendliness Petals”, you sign, “Hello Flowey it is nice to meet you.” “Before you attack me will you tell me why you are sad?” “You have a very sad melody… would you like me to sing it to you?”

Flowey slightly frowns and his smile seems to be strained, but he gives you a curt nod. With his nod you start singing.

You're alone, you're on your own, so what?  
Have you gone blind?  
Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?  
Glass half empty, glass half full  
Well either way you won't be going thirsty  
Count your blessings not your flaws

You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again

Before you finish the song, Flowey strikes your soul with one of his pellets. You cry out in pain and grasp your chest. Flowey starts rambling, “What do you know… shut up. You know nothing about me… JUST DIE!”

Immediately you are surrounded by a storm of Flowey’s friendliness pellets, then suddenly a ball of fire strikes Flowey and he is gone.

More tears start to stream down your face, you cannot stop. You suddenly freeze as you are startled by another presence in the room. You hear light footsteps in the hall ahead, you don’t dare to look up until the footsteps stop. Soon there is a towering goat-like monster in front of you.

The goat starts speaking, “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...” The goat notices you sobbing,”Please do not be afraid my child, I wish you no harm…”

Although you are still crying, the goat-monster’s voice soothes you. After wiping your tears you look up at the monster and smile. The goat(?) smiles back and continues to speak. “Hello my child I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.” 

You sign, “Nice to meet you Toriel!” You give her another warm smile. Toriel seemed to be confused; she glances at your hands and to your mouth, but she does not question and asks you to follow her. She seemed like a motherly figure. You and Toriel walk through the ruins and reach her home. As you go in the smell of butterscotch fill the air.

Toriel leads you to a room filled with toys and a bed. Before she leaves she asks you for your name. You sign, “Please call me ‘Mel.’”

Toriel turns to leave,but before she completely turns you sign “Toriel, may I call you mom?”  
Toriel gasps. “Yes, of course my child!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Toriel...

Toriel was confused… Many children had fallen down, but she had never seen a human with such peculiar appeal. The child had white hair with silver streaks and odd eyes! Her right eye was a murky red while the left was pale blue. Overall these, the strangest of all was that she could not feel her soul… Some time had past since Frisk left the ruins, although Toriel hesitated to send her child, Frisk was too determined for her to stop them… But now what worried her was the new child’s appearance, she was worried… Was it ok for human children to have  white hair and odd eyes?

 

Toriel snapped back to reality when she felt a tug. She blinked several times until she registered the child in front of her. The  _ chil _ -Mel seemed to be worried. Toriel soothed her and then embraced her. Mel signed, “Mom?”” Are you ok?” Mel seemed to be worried… but as if she read Toriel’s mind Mel signed, “Is it because of my looks?”

“...”

“Do you think I’m a freak?” Mel slowly signed.

 

Toriel felt her soul throb… What could Mel have gone through to describe herself as a freak?! Toriel exclaimed, “No!””My child, I would never think you are a freak!”

 

Mel looked up with tears, but smiled at Toriel’s words. For a second, Toriel thought she saw Mel’s eyes glow, but after she blinked the glow was gone. Toriel  brushed her troubles away and changed the subject. 

“My child… since you are in the underground you must know how dangerous it is for humans to be down here…” Toriel explained the history of the monsters, and the barrier that kept the monsters trapped in the underground. Throughout the whole story Mel was silent. After the story Mel seemed to have drowned in thought...

 

“Mel, you have such a wonderful voice!””I would love to hear you sing.”

Mel seemed startled at the outburst but quickly turned pink, “Thank you mom!” “If you want to I can sing for you…””But I don’t want you to be upset…”

“I would never be upset at you for singing, my child.”

“Ok then…”

Mel took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

You're alone, you're on your own, so what?

Have you gone blind?

Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?

Glass half empty, glass half full

Well either way you won't be going thirsty

Count your blessings not your flaws

 

You've got it all

You lost your mind in the sound

There's so much more

You can reclaim your crown

You're in control

Rid of the monsters inside your head

Put all your faults to bed

You can be king again

 

You don't get what all this is about

You're too wrapped up in your self doubt

You've got that young blood, set it free

 

You've got it all

You lost your mind in the sound

There's so much more

You can reclaim your crown

You're in control

Rid of the monsters inside your head

Put all your faults to bed

You can be king

 

There's method in my madness

There's no logic in your sadness

You don't gain a single thing from misery

Take it from me

 

You've got it all

You lost your mind in the sound

There's so much more

You can reclaim your crown

You're in control

Rid of the monsters inside your head

Put all your faults to bed

You can be king

 

You've got it all

You lost your mind in the sound

There's so much more

You can reclaim your crown

You're in control

Rid of the monsters inside your head

Put all your faults to bed

You can be king again

 

Mel signed, “I can see that this song means alot to many down here…”

“...” Toriel blinked back tears.

“Mom… I have to go now.” “I love the ruins, but after that story and knowing what I can do…”

“My child! You cannot be saying that you will give your soul to Asgore!” 

“Mom don’t worry I won’t die… I know how to break the barrier… without giving Frisk’s or my soul.” Mel gave Toriel a warm smile. “Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.”

“It seems like I can’t save another child.” Toriel bit back a cry. “ When you leave the ruins, please, do not come back…”

Mel signed with a sad smile, “Mom if that is what you truly wish I will do so… but if you do not mean that please answer your phone when I call…” “I will sing to you through the phone if that will help you.” “Don’t worry, though!” “I will surely succeed and see the sunset with you!!” Mel finished with a beam.

 

Toriel could only smile back at her… “Travel safely, my child…  _ I love you. _ ” 

  
You push the doors of the exit, and step outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry... I was going to do a Dancetale AU, but I noticed that I am horrible at writing about dancing... So I decided to just go with my character singing!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter Papyrus!! I don't know why but I dislike writing Papyrus's dialogue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late!

The doors to the ruins closed behind you, and you are greeted by cold gust of wind. You were wearing a sweater, but it did not really help. You trudged along the path until you hear a snap. You quickly turned around helplessly looking terrified. You started to run down the path and then your legs suddenly stopped moving. You started to panic then suddenly you felt a presence behind you. You squeaked. The Presence behind you spoke, “HUMAN DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL?””TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND.”

 

You slowly turned around and saw an outstretched skeletal hand. You were about to shake his hand when a loud farting noise echoed. You couldn’t hold back the snickers and started to laugh out loud. The skeleton’s grin grew wide, he introduced himself, “heheh...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.””it’s  **ALWAYS** funny.”” i’m sans, sans the skeleton.”

 

You giggled and signed, “Nice to meet you, Sans!” “You must be happy, your smile seems genuine!” Sans’s grin seemed to twitch for a second, but you continue, “I’m Mel,  **_ice_ ** to meet you!” Sans seemed to relax at the pun so you decide to continue, “So… have you seen another human like me around?” “I was hoping I could meet them and help them free you guys!!” You grinned.

 

Sans seemed to pause for a second, but he just shrugged. Then he said, “dunno exactly where the kid is, but they’re probably around MTT by now.” You tilted your head slightly, but thanked him. After he accepted your thanks you ran off excited. You walked around the area there seemed to be a lot of timid and kind monsters. Out of all the monsters, the dog monsters were the cutest! You always ended up petting them for a while until you were exhausted. After petting more  dogs along the way you see a bridge, and across the bridge you see Sans and another tall skeleton. The tall skeleton, Papyrus(?), seemed to be shouting at Sans.

 

“SANS GO AND RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES!” “WHAT IF ANOTHER HUMAN OR THE HUMAN COME BACK?” “WE MUST BE PREPARED!” Papyrus struck a victory pose, he seemed so proud and you couldn't help yourself from snorting. Although you didn’t want to draw any attention from them yet the skeletons turned around and stared at you. You couldn’t stop yourself from sighing. 

“SANS… IS THAT A HUMAN?”

“maybe”

“SANS!! THERE’S A HUMAN HERE!” “I DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT CAPTURING THE OTHER HUMAN I JUST HAVE TO CAPTURE THIS ONE!” “I WON’T HAVE TO FAIL UNDYNE!!” “I WILL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARDS WITHOUT FAIL!”

 

Uh oh… You suddenly felt the urge to run, but instead you start signing, “Hi… Papyrus(?)  **_Ice_ ** to meet you!” You giggle, “Are you the future Royal guard candidate I keep hearing about?” “I hope I’m not meeting an  **_impasta…_ ** ”

Papyrus’s face turned orange until he noticed the puns you made and screeched. While Papyrus was complaining about your puns, you notice Sans burst into laughter. The sight fills you with DETERM… No it does not… and it will never will, _you hope._ You faced down and felt depressed, when you looked up you saw Sans looking at you with concern. You freeze. 

 

After Papyrus finished complaining, you ask Papyrus, “Papyrus are you going to hurt me?” “Did I do something wrong??” You give him an innocent smile.

 

Papyrus was silent for a minute until he answered, “NO HUMAN FEAR NOT!! FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SURELY CAPTURE YOU WITHOUT HURTING YOU. YOU DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG!!” Papyrus’s answer let you feel relieved, so you decide to cross the bridge. You ran across and hugged Papyrus. You started giggling, you nuzzled Papyrus. Then after nuzzling the tall skeleton, you turned to Sans and gave him a hug too. You shot both of them a big smile. You glanced at them blushing and find them staring at you. You start feeling the nervous until Papyrus hugs you back. You tightly embrace him, you feel warm and happy.

 

While hugging, you heard melodies echoing in the air, it leaves you smiling. After your hugging session finished, you signed, “I love your melodies… while Sans’s seem sad it’s warm, Papyrus’s is really exciting and fills me with warmth too!” You shoot them a big smile again. The two skeletons looked at you curiously, but before they say anything, you say bye and run off. 

  
  
After several minutes of running you run into a sign that read, “Welcome To SNOWDIN”. Up ahead you see a Christmas tree and a lot of monsters. Although the town was covered in snow it filled you with warmth and excitement. The sight fills you with…  **_LONGING_ ** . You smile sadly at the energetic village. You mutter,“I don’t belong here…””I should quickly finish and leave.””No matter what I will never be able to find a  _ happy ending _ , because it is my job to give it to others.” “It is not for me, never…” You chuckle weakly and lean against the sign and close your eyes.

 You never thought that someone would have heard you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are at the skele-bros' house!

You hear the sound of TV, and feel comfy and warm. Wait a second… You’re warm? You snap your eyes open and shoot up, alarmed. Your gaze swiftly scans the room and you hear some BANGS in the kitchen, but it stops and Papyrus comes out.

 

“HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS WORRIED!””SANS AND I FOUND YOU UNCONSCIOUS IN FRONT OF THE WELCOME SIGN!”

 

Oh, you apparently had fallen asleep… You quickly signed, “Thank you Papyrus…””I’m sorry for causing you trouble, but is this your house?”

 

“YES IT IS HUMAN!” “NOW I SHALL FINISH COOKING MY PASTA; YOU WILL CERTAINLY FEEL BETTER AFTER EATING THAT!” 

 

After that Papyrus sped off into the kitchen, you let out a sigh and look down. 

 

“hey.” 

 

You let out a yelp, while trying to stand up you got tangled in your blankets and fell to the ground. Sans let out a chuckle. You feel helpless in the mess, but you are determ… to get out by yourself. Sans approached you to help, but you let out a warning growl, partially because you were in no condition to sign. Sans seemed surprised at the growl and his sockets darkened, but apparently he understood and backed away. You struggled against the blankets and successfully crawled out. You glanced up at Sans who was eyeing you warily.

 

While you feel nervous, you sign, “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to worry you…” “It’s just a habit…”

 

“are you talking about the growling or sleeping?”

 

You nervously shift your feet. You clearly show your discomfort, but Sans ignores it and continues. “so kid what’s up?”

 

“The ceiling?”

 

Sans snorts, “you know what im talking about kid.”

 

“I was just tired…” “I’m going to leave now.”

 

“k”

 

You feel Sans looking at you, but you don’t dare to look up at him. You feel the irritating sensation under your skin, and slip your hands behind and press on the spot. Your throat then start to burn with thirst. The uncomfortable silence is broken by Papyrus’s booming voice.

 

“NOOOOO DON’T GO HUMAN!!” “YOU HAVE TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI!” You cowered at his loud voice, but after looking at him you let out a sigh and agreed.

 

“I will leave after the spaghetti then…” “Thank you, but I really don’t want to be a burden.” You tighten your grip on your arm. Afterall, burdens were disregarded, you had to be useful or unneedy. 

 

After some more bangings in the kitchen Papyrus proudly announced his finished cooking. Then you were given a serving of glittering(?) spaghetti. Although you wished to eat, you knew that you won’t be able to… so you silently slip it into your inventory time to time. Each time you simply glanced up at Sans and Papyrus, and once they weren’t looking you were quick to move. After the final noodle, you stood up and signed, “Thank you for the food!” “It was delicious!” You gave the skeleton bros a grin and a thumbs up. “I’ll leave now!”

 

“WAIT HUMAN!” “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ALLOW YOU TO BE MY FRIEND BEFORE YOU LEAVE!” You looked up at Papyrus with a grin bigger than before.

 

“Really?!” “It would be an honor to be able to be your friend!” You jump up and down, “Oh and of course anyone that’s a great cook should be on my friend list!” You give him a wink. “Oh right, do you want my number?” You pull out your phone from your inventory.

 

“OH RIGHT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GIVE YOU MY NUMBER!” He then posed and punched his number into your phone, while you gave him yours. Suddenly you feel a presence behind you. With a yelp you spin around and drop to the ground, but when you look up and see a puzzled looking Sans. While panicking you shoot up and sign, “Sorry I fell.” OMG did you just say that you fell when you clearing dropped to the ground like an animal?!

 

Sans looked at you suspiciously, but held out his phone. This snapped you back to reality, then you gave him a questioning look. “your number.” 

 

Oh… He wanted your number! You gave him a huge grin and punched the numbers in! “Thanks a  **fibula** !” You giggle then after you finish you run to the door and turn around. You give the skele-bros a salute and sprint out. 

 

You couldn’t hold it back anymore… You had stopped running once you reached a cave that had sparkling blue water. You looked down at your reflection and silently watched it. You eye was glowing again. Well, more specifically your red (right) eye was glowing brightly. You also notice that your canines are longer than it normally is. The irritating sensation is back again, but it is back with more sensations on your head. 

 

Now it was really out of control. You really, really couldn’t hold it back anymore. You were glad that you asked that question to the skele-bros before you left.

 

_ “Are there any animals, such as dogs around here?” _

 

_ “YES THERE ARE DOGS UNDERGROUND!” “THERE IS ONE OVER THERE UNDER THE SINK TOO!” _

 

_ “Good” You thought. _

  
Once you make sure no one is near, you let the sensation rush through you. You look down at your reflection, but now you see a silver fox with odd eyes which had glowing eyes.


	5. Dance Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance Battle!! You are apparently one bag full of surprises to everyone...

You trotted around the cave, but all the water dripping soaked into your beautiful silver pelt. It frustrated you, but the cave was so beautiful that it distracted you. The cave was incredibly humid and masked a lot of the scent that were around. 

 

You lapped on a nearby puddle to soothe your thirst. It did nothing to help, your claws slid out, but you could do nothing to hide the bloodlust… It was painful. You howled, it did little to help your pain, but you did feel better. You leaped up onto a rock, and carefully processed your thoughts.

 

According to Sans Frisk was in the MTT Hotel and the hotel is in Hotland. It would probably take some time to reach Frisk if you kept walking… With a discontented sigh, you concentrated. Since your form was small it would take less magic to travel to Hotland, but it still required some concentration. You willed yourself to a save point at the Hotel lobby. When you opened your eyes, you found yourself at the hotel! It was a success.

 

You looked around and found a child exiting the hotel. You quickly ran after them. The child had short brown hair and wore a striped sweater. You stalked the kid, but the kid eventually noticed you and beckoned for you to come closer. You slowly walked up and licked their hand. The kid giggled. The kid signed, “Hi! My name is Frisk.”

You snorted and rubbed your head against their hand. Frisk petted you and scratched your ears. You wagged your tail. When Frisk started walking again, you followed them. Frisk seemed happy that you were following. Frisk kept walking until they stopped in front of a large calculator(?) with a wheel attached to it.

 

Suddenly everything that surround you and Frisk darkened. Frisk’s soul popped out, it was a vibrant red filled with determination. It was beautiful, and you were mesmerized by it. But you had to snap out of it soon when there were bombs flying all over the place. Then suddenly told Mettaton that there was a mirror behind him and that he had something on him… Once Mettaton turned around Frisk quickly flicked a switch on his back.

 

Suddenly Mettaton started shaking violently, then a sudden blinding light surrounded him. After that there was a fog surrounding and spotlights pointing in one direction. Out from the fog emerged a humanoid robot… It was Mettaton?! He started babbling about how he needed one more soul to go up to the surface… If that was the only thing needed you could give it to them! You hid in a corner and quickly changed your form back to human. 

 

As you shifted back, you could feel your right eye glowing intensely but you did not let it distract you. Desperately you twirled around and saw Frisk dancing(?) with Mettaton. You carefully walked up to Frisk and waved. Mettaton stopped his attack and stared at you. Frisk looked at you with misbelief in their eyes. You signed, “Hey, Frisk. Hey, Mettaton. May I join your dance battle? Oh, by the way I’m Mel!” 

 

Frisk looked at you and looked back at Mettaton. Mettaton struck a pose clearly saying, “Bring it on!” You stood next to Frisk and shook their hand. “I’ve heard so much about you! I never thought I would  **ketchup** with you!” You giggled. 

 

But then Mettaton’s leg whizzed past your face and made you squeal. You scampered to the side and watched Frisk and Mettaton get caught up in the heat of the battle. Oh wait! This reminds you of “Something Big”! 

  
  


_ [Cute giggle] _ 1, 2, 3, 4

 

Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh

 

Play the lotto you might win it.

It's like 25 to life so you bust out of prison.

 

Something's in the air, something's in the air

 

**You feel your magic spark at the phrase. Your eyes start to glow again.**

 

It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it,

Take your last shot you know you're gonna hit it.

 

Something's in the air, something's in the air

**Beautiful twirls of ice flutter up from your palms. You are caught up with the song and start dancing.**

Whoa oh oh oh oh

 

Something big I feel it happening

Out of my control

Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,

Feel it in my bones like

**You grab Frisk and follow the lyrics. You push them out and pull them back and then hug them. Frisk is giggling. You smile.**

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh

Something big I feel it happening

Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh

Something big

 

It's like that feeling when you're 'bout to win the medal,

And you worked so hard that you knew you wouldn't settle,

Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.

 

When they hear you when you thought they wouldn't listen,

It's like an anthem that the whole world's singing,

 

Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.

 

Whoa oh oh oh oh

 

Something big I feel it happening

Out of my control,

Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,

Feel it in my bones like,

 

Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Oh oh oh oh

Something big I feel it happening

Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Oh oh oh oh

Something big

 

Whoa

Yeah, yeah

**You give Mettaton a challenging look.**

If we stomp our feet,

**You stop your feet.**

The ground will shake

**There is a slight tremor in the ground(?)!**

If we clap our hands,

**Both you and Frisk clap your hands.**

The walls will break

**The walls surrounding the stage breaks down?! Frisk and Mettaton just stares at the walls. Frisk immediately put their hands at their side. You keep dancing...**

Yell so loud won't forget our names

'Cause something big is happening

**You sing out the lyrics with a loud voice and at the end of the phrase you snap your fingers.**

Take this spark

And start a fire

**When you snapped your fingers there was a tiny white flame resting on top. You smirk.**

Raise this up

**You increase the size of the flame,**

We're feeling high

**and send it up towards the ceiling, then it explodes like a firecracker.**

They can't tell us anything

'Cause something big is happening

**Now both Frisk and Mettaton are staring at the ceiling where the firecracker dissolved.**

Something big I feel it happening

Out of my control

Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,

Feel it in my bones like

 

Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh

Something big is happening whoa

Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh

Something big I feel it happening oh

 

**You emphasize the last “oh” and snap your fingers again, but this time the walls that broke down are back up.**

 

Frisk and Mettaton just stare at the walls again. Their expressions leaves you in a hysterical mess. You were already panting from the show, but the reaction from the two forces you to burst. You sign, “You look like, you’ve never seen magic before! Also you have a bit of magic of your own, Frisk.” You wink at them.

 

You twirl around once and sign to Mettaton while facing the camera filming them, “Hey Mettaton… So~~ You were talking about how you needed one more soul to reach the surface by breaking the barrier. Am I correct?”

 

“Well Darling, you are  _ spot on _ ! We, monsters, just need one more soul and  **I** can go up to the surface and become a star!!” Mettaton made a dramatic pose. You let out a chuckle, but hold up the universal “wait” sign. Then you reach into your inventory and take out your backpack. You then unzip your bag and reveal what is inside.

  
Mettaton and Frisk just stares at you and the bag with their mouth wide open. You sign, “Well, it seems like I have just what you need:3”


	6. Chapter 6

You rolled your eyes while signing.“What? It’s not like I conjured a soul from empty space?!”

 

Mettaton and Frisk just gaped at you. You started to fidget from the staring, but Mettaton thankfully snapped out of it quickly.

 

“Well, that was a pleasant surprise. Uh, so I guess I should call Alphys? Oh, right!!”

Mettaton twirled around and looked at the camera. “ Well, I guess that’s the end of the show tonight!! The human has brought us a pleasant surprise! Everyone, SWEET DREAMS!!”

Mettaton quickly turned off the camera. Mettaton calls Alphys and starts shouting at the phone. You raise your brow at this, but Frisk snaps to get your attention.

 

“So… You have magic? And you have a contained soul in you inventory?! How in the world did you manage that?!” Frisk signs rapidly.

 

You sigh, “Look, there are some things I can’t answer ok?”

  


“but you can’t avoid answering questions _forever_ kid.”

 

You try to turn around, but something is keeping you on the ground. You feel your magic gush over to free you, so you let it do so. Right after your magic releases you, you whip around to face Sans. Both of his eye sockets are dark, but before he says anything else you hold up the universal “wait” sign again and sign, “Look, Sans I get it we’re going to have to **ketchup** on a lot of things, but I need to **mustard** some of my courage to start. I’ll explain when the right time comes. You guys use that soul to break the barrier or whatever, but I won’t be there. You can let Alphys check it all you want, but it is real. And it has nothing to do with you being unable to see my soul. Call me when the barrier breaks, I’ll be at your “secret base” when you call. See’ya.”

 

You quickly conjure enough magic to make yourself invisible and stalk away. You turn at the corridor, and open up a portal. You step in and close it after inspecting to make sure no one saw. Then you thought, “Scan all areas for any anomalies or errors.” The system, or whatever it was, pulled up a screen with “None Found”. You sighed in relief. _I guess I won’t have to worry for a while._ You internally groaned, and pulled up the **Settings**. You tweaked the pocket dimension you created for your comfort. You created a cushioned chair, a huge computer, and a desk.

 

You pulled the chair over and set the computer to many other “Universes”. You displayed: Underfell, Underswap, Echotale, and Undertale on the main screen. You were tired. You no longer wanted to do this anymore. Your job as the only admin was terribly lonely and tiring. Ever since you lost your **_will_ ** to do your job, which was to maintain the game “Undertale”, many alternate _Universes_ such as the universes displayed on the screen was created.

 

When these _Universes_ first started to appear, you were annoyed and terrified, but then a thought came to mind. _Maybe, maybe this might let me have peace._ Back then you were frightened, yes you were, but something that deep in you had come back again. Before any of these _Universes_ appeared, you saw countless resets, some “Frisk” or “Chara” remembered, but most only you remembered… As Chara set countless resets over and over again, your emotions had tired itself and hid deep in you to avoid any damage. After all, you were an essential part of the system, it had no choice but to protect you.

 

After some time passed, you monitored the other universes in curiousity, but most shocked you. There were so many _different_ “characters”. Each universe was unique, but it bored you extremely once you observed that these were kept in the loops too. Then suddenly a thought interested you. **_What would happen if you, the admin, participated in this?_ ** **You may not be able to obtain a “Happy Ending”, but maybe you could let them the real participants have theirs… With that thought in mind, you fell down the hole to the Underground...**

***********

Happy endings… Something that would probably never come to you. You spent years after years alone in the _Control Center,_ or whatever it was. The silence was deafening. It drove you insane. The only thing that soothed you was singing. It was the only thing that kept the silence away. You silently watched the screens monitoring each Universe. It was a long time since you last tried to help a Universe. No matter what you did, you **could not** help them.

 

You slammed your fist down on the computer desk. **_Why?!_ ** Were you not the admin? As the admin you were supposed to make sure the game maintained its composure. And in order for this to happen, the characters that made each world had to maintain its composure too! But the Universe you repeatedly tried to help, _Flowerfell_ … The judge of this world lost its composure due to the loss of his friend… more like a lover. The player, Frisk, in the Universe was too kind, but the monsters… the monsters were **WORTHLESS** . Despite Frisk’s kind actions, they desperately tried to kill her, and in the end they succeeded. Every single moment you tried… you tried to reach into their timeline, but you were unable to interfere with the “physical”. It was unbearable to watch the Universe **Reset** , and in several moments the characters had no choice but to repeat their lives. But when the Universe Reset even Frisk, Sans, and Flowey could not remember. You repeatedly watched Frisk, Flowey, and Sans suffer through their loses again and again.

 

After endless tries, you gave up. In your safe haven or more like your _prison_ , you desperately wished for an escape. You spent each day there through the daily system checkup, and when you were free you rumaged through something called the “internet”. You stumbled upon it when you were able to make a small tear in the _Control Center_. This thing called the _internet_ held many interesting things such as songs… You had unlimited access to music, and this greatly pleased you. You spent many days relying on this source to keep you comforted.

 

One day while opening a random playlist, something caught your attention. You repeatedly listened to the song that caught your attention. Then you caught what made it different. It was different from the type of language you spoke in, but thankfully to the many different language settings set in your system you were able to easily understand. Many songs that you listened to were related to Undertale in some way, but most of them were in Japanese. One by one you memorized each, and sang until your heart was content.

  
One day, you visited Flowerfell, and just like any other visit you were unable to interact with any of its characters. You trotted around and followed Frisk to the Waterfalls. You soon lost them and walked alone and found a piano. You glanced around to see if there were any other people, but… _who would be able to see anyway?_ You set your fingers on the keys and played... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in Flowerfell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry but I merged chapter 6 and the previous chapter 7... Thanks for reading!!

Hello, hello

Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound

Alone, alone

I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

 

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough

 

Cause my echo, echo

Is the only voice coming back

Shadow, shadow

Is the only friend that I have

 

Listen, listen

I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give

But it isn't, is it?

You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head

 

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough

 

Cause my echo, echo

Is the only voice coming back

Shadow, shadow

Is the only friend that I have

 

I don't wanna be an island

I just wanna feel alive and

Get to see your face again

 

I don't wanna be an island

I just wanna feel alive and

Get to see your face again

 

But 'til then

Just my echo, my shadow

You're my only friend and...

 

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough

 

Cause my echo, echo

Oh my shadow, shadow

 

Hello, hello

Anybody out there?

 

“ _ Really, is there anybody out there?” _ You end the song with some quiet notes, and slam your fist down. Tears roll down your cheeks while you bitterly smile. Then the silence is interrupted by clapping. You abruptly turn around and see Frisk covered in flowers with Sans and Flowey. You quickly wipe your tears and stutter, “Ho-how? Y-you can-n hear me?”

 

Frisk gently smiles and nods, while Sans and Flowey seems tense. You smile a bit and claim, “Hey, don’t worry I won’t hurt you… I know about the resets and those flowers you know…” You say this while pointing at Frisk’s flowers. You chuckle quietly, “Yeah, I know.” You turn to face the piano again, once you see Sans’ eye sockets darken.

“so you know, huh? i wonder how.”

 

“I know a lot of things… more than anyone can imagine.”

 

“well, care to elaborate? we don’t have much time.”

 

“I know that you don’t have time” You glance at Sans and narrow your eyes. “Well, since you don’t have a lot of time why don’t you just ditch that  _ burden _ right next to you?” You eye Frisk. Frisk shifts uncomfortably, but is surprisingly quiet.

 

Suddenly, you are slammed to the door next to the piano.  _ Well, it’s not surprising since I just insulted his “girlfriend”. _ You yelp just to seem like you were surprised. Sans throws several bones and fires his gaster blaster up. You sigh, with a flick of your hand the gaster blaster disappear. 

 

You sneer, “That’s not going to work,  _ Pal.  _ You’d better  **ketchup** .”

 

Sans recovers from his gaping and cups Frisk’s cheeks, “sweetheart, don’t listen her, you are not a  _ burden _ .” Sans snarled the last part out. Flowey was just staring daggers at you.

 

“Ouch. Well, it’s not much of a surprise, but you passed the test! Congrats Sans!:3” You throw your hands up in the air. “Hey, since you passed my test I’ll grant you a wish! For example, I can get rid of Frisk’s flowers or free all you guys from the Underground!” You walked up to the trio and smiled.

 

The trio on the other hand just gaped at you until Sans broke the silence, “you can really do that? you can really get rid of these flowers  _ and _ free us?!”

 

“Well, yes I can do that, but I WON’T. I’ll only do one of those two. ”

 

Sans stared at you, but Frisk kept silent. 

 

“You know that, those flowers will kill you soon, right?” You questioned Frisk, but Frisk kept silent. You started yelling, “Why?! Why do you keep showing kindness when it is clearing bringing you death?! Fight back or defend yourself! Why… why do you repeat this  _ stupid kindness crap _ in every universal reset?! Why?!” You started crying again. “Why is it that when I’m with you I feel selfish?!” 

 

You fell to your knees and muttered more things until something touched you. You flinched, but when you looked up you saw Frisk sitting next to you. Frisk said, “ Always be kind. Sometimes kindness is all we can give,” she said, “Sometimes kindness is enough.” After that you embraced silence. Until you gently sang and waved your hands along with the music. 

  
  
  


Atashi anata ni aete hontou ni ureshii no ni

Atarimae no you ni sorera subete ga kanashiinda

Ima itai kurai shiawase na omoide ga

Itsuka kuru o-wakare o sodatete aruku

At this point the world around you and the trio started to dissipate. Soon the reset option was the only thing left in the dark space.

Dareka no ibasho o ubai ikiru kurai naraba mou

Atashi wa ishikoro ni demo nareta nara ii na

Dato shitara kanchigai mo tomadoi mo nai

Sou yatte anata made mo shiranai mama de

Anata ni atashi no omoi ga zenbu tsutawatte hoshii no ni

Dare ni mo ienai himitsu ga atte uso w/o tsuite shimau no da

Anata ga omoeba omou yori ikutsu mo atashi wa ikujinai no ni

Doushite doushite doushite

Kienai kanashimi mo hokorobi mo anata to ireba

"Sore de yokatta ne" to waraeru no ga donna ni ureshii ka

Me no mae no subete ga boyakete wa toketeiku you na

Kiseki de afurete tarinai ya

Atashi no namae o yonde kureta

Anata ga ibasho o nakushi samayou kurai naraba mou

Dareka ga mikawari ni nareba nante omounda

Ima sasayaka de tashika na minai furi

Kitto kurikaeshinagara waraiaunda

Nando chikatte mo nando inotte mo santantaru yume o miru

Chiisa na hizumi ga itsuka anata o nonde nakushite shimau you na

Anata ga omoeba omou yori oogesa ni atashi wa fugainai no ni

Doushite doushite doushite

Onegai itsumademo itsumademo koerarenai yoru o

Koeyou to te o tsunagu kono hibi ga tsudzukimasu you ni

Tojita mabuta sae azayaka ni irodoru tame ni

Sono tame ni nani ga dekiru kana

Anata no namae o yonde ii kana

Umareta kita sono shunkan ni atashi

"Kiete shimaitai" tte nakiwameitanda

Sore kara zutto sagashiteitanda

Itsuka deaeru

Anata no koto o

Kienai kanashimi mo hokorobi mo anata to ireba

"Sore de yokatta ne" to waraeru no ga donna ni ureshii ka

Me no mae no subete ga boyakete wa toketeyuku you na

Kiseki de afurete tarinai ya

Atashi no namae o yonde kureta

Anata no namae o yonde ii kana

Random digits were visibly shown to the trio and you. You explained, “This is the space you used to use your resets in… Currently, I rewriting all the codes, so that you won’t have any flowers blooming on you anymore except for Flowey. I’m just joking about that. But anyway, this will be a totally different timeline, but it’ll still be in the same universe. It might not be that different, but you won’t be at any disadvantages due to the flowers… I will only do this much…”  _ Sorry. _

 

Frisk looked at you and asked, “Will I--no will we remember you?” You froze and stared at the empty void ahead.

 

“That does not matter. Now prep--” Frisk cut you off.

 

“Will WE remember you?!”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Yes! You, you seem so lonely…”

  
“...” You bitterly smiled at Frisk. “I’m glad I got to talk to you… You won’t remember me, but we will meet again.”  _ Bye.  _ You open the command screen and press the TRUE RESET button.


End file.
